318
by Miranda Masen
Summary: Alice y Bella han sido amigas desde pequeñas, pero un trágico accidente lo cambia todo. ¿Que darías tu por recuperar a tu mejor amiga? o más bien ¿que harías si descubrieras que ella ya no es la misma?. Todos humanos


Encuentro.

Un año. Exactamente hoy se cumplía un año desde que _ella _se fue, y sinceramente, hasta el día de hoy no he podido superar su partida. Aún me pregunto cuando regresará de su viaje, aun tengo la ilusión de que volverá y me dirá que todo esto ha sido solo una horrible y terrorífica pesadilla, me dará un abrazo me invitara a pasar la noche en su casa, donde hablaríamos de chicos, criticaríamos a algunas chicas, y sobre todo, reiríamos y nos contaríamos nuestros secretos más profundos, nuestros problemas, deseos y finalmente, terminaríamos llorando y abrazándonos mutuamente.

Pero eso era justamente, solo una ilusión, que al paso de los días se disuelve lentamente en esta nube llena de amargura y dolor que he llevado conmigo desde su ausencia. Si bien, nuestra relación se había fracturado un poco, ella sabia cuanto la apreciaba y cuanto deseaba que todo fuera como solía ser. Pero a pesar de mis constantes deseos, yo sabia que algo había cambiado.

Ella no era la misma chica con la que me sentaba en la cafetería y hablábamos acerca de libros, películas y algunas otras cosas triviales que nos divertían. No. Ahora era la popular porrista Isabella Swan, aquella chica que todas envidian y por la que todos los chicos babean. Esa era la cruda realidad hasta hace un año.

Fue al entrar a la preparatoria cuando todo esto ocurrió, a pesar de que Bella y yo hicimos la promesa de que no importara todo lo nuevo que se nos vendría encima, siempre seguiríamos siendo las mejores amigas, por y para siempre. Grave error. Todo ocurría normalmente hasta la tercera semana de clases, cuando Bella canceló nuestro Viernes de Pizza (una tradición que teníamos desde que éramos muy pequeñas) por salir con unas nuevas amigas, bueno, esto fue el principio del fin.

Poco a poco sus cancelaciones fueron más frecuentes, a un grado en que no la veía a menos de que me la encontrara en los pasillos o en alguna clase. Si bien, yo la quería demasiado, realmente me estaba cansando de me tratara como un viejo trapo el cual puedes desechar cuando ya no le das ningún uso en particular, así que yo también empecé a cambiar de amistades, hice muchos nuevos amigos y estos lentamente acapararon mi atención por completo, y al cabo de un mes, Isabella Swan era solo el recuerdo de una amiga que tuve en la infancia.

Así pasaron los días, que se convirtieron en semanas y al cabo de un tiempo, en meses; nuestros caminos cambiaron y de aquella promesa que hicimos, quedaron solo unas vacías e inocentes palabras.

No fue sino hasta el fin de cursos que pudimos reunirnos otra vez al cabo de una cena entre nuestras familias. Después de que esta terminó, nuestros padres insistieron en que debíamos pasar más tiempo juntas en el verano, antes de que los Swan viajaran a Arizona para visitar a la familia de Renée. No de muy buena gana, Bella y yo aceptamos (no sin antes recibir algunas amenazas por parte de nuestros padres) y al día siguiente me encontraba allí, en la casa de los Swan intentando salvar una amistad que había muerto de una forma lenta y dolorosa (o al menos para mi) desde el primer día en que entramos a la preparatoria.

Estábamos sentadas en lados opuestos de la habitación sin hacer realmente nada en especial, estaba distraída pensando en como la estaría pasando Edward, pues ayer en la noche había partido hasta la Facultad de Medicina, en Washington, donde estudiaría, cuando Bella me llamó:

-Alice

-Si- contesté en un tono algo maleducado.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro- Dije no muy convencida, esto no pintaba nada bien.

-¿Por qué has estado hablando a mis espaldas?-Preguntó en un tono desafiante. Era verdad que habíamos estado algo distanciadas, pero de eso a que yo estuviera hablando mal de ella, había una enorme diferencia.

-¿Qué?- Mi enojo y mi frustración no se hicieron esperar, ¿Cómo era posible que ella creyera eso? ¿Acaso no me conocía tan bien como para saber que yo nunca le haría una cosa así?

-Solo contéstame, ¿lo hiciste o no?

-¿Me estas hablando enserio?

-Demasiado

-¿Quién te esta metiendo esas cosas en la cabeza Bella? Son las estúpidas de Jessica Stanley y Tanya Denali ¿no es cierto?

-Ellas no tienen nada que ver con esto y no te permito que las llames de esa forma- Contestó o más bien dicho, gritó.

-Yo las llamo como se me antoje y se que son ellas las que te dicen toda esa mierda acerca de mí, ¿Pero sabes que es lo que más me enoja?- Dije, subiendo cada vez más el volumen de mi voz- Que les creas y que andes como su estúpido perrito faldero, haciendo todo lo que se les antoja que hagas- Finalicé, ya gritando.

-A mi no me vas a gritar estúpida, y si soy o no su perrito faldero es muy mi problema ¿no crees?

Una lágrima por poco se me escapa. Bella jamás había usado ese tono conmigo, ni siquiera cuando éramos niñas y peleábamos de una manera muy fuerte por algún juguete o un dulce Estoy segura de que escuche a mi corazón romperse en millones de pedazos cuando ella pronuncio esas horribles palabras. Ella no era Bella, al menos no la que yo había conocido, esta era un maniquí el cual todos podían manejar a su antojo.

-Mira ¿sabes que? Piensa lo que quieras. Si te importa más la opinión de unas malditas chicas que no tienes siquiera un año y medio de conocer, a la de tu mejor amiga que conoces desde hace 16 años, es porque algo malo esta pasando contigo Isabella.

- A la única que le esta pasando algo malo es a ti, y por favor nunca jamás vuelvas a repetir que soy tu mejor amiga, porque si algún día lo fui, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me avergüenza. Y ahora, si me haces el favor, preferiría estar sola.- Finalizó en un tono cortante, mientras lentamente se recostaba en la cama.

Me levante inmediatamente de el asiento y salí lo más rápido que pude, ignorando los ojos curiosos de Renée y Charlie. Caminé hasta la siguiente calle y llame a mi casa para que fueran por mí.

Esa fue la última vez que la vi.

Pasaron dos días y mis padres me dijeron que Bella y su familia habían adelantado el viaje, por lo que se irían esa misma tarde.

-Alice ¿Estas segura de que no quieres acompañarnos? Sabemos que has tenido problemas con Bella pero…

-No mamá, vayan ustedes, yo me quedare - Dije en un tono triste, o al menos eso pensé cuando vi el rostro preocupado de mi madre. Sus hermosos ojos color miel desprendían un sentimiento de preocupación, pero ya no dijo nada más. Ella y papá salieron de la casa, no sin antes decirme:

-Cuídate mucho hija, regresaremos en un par de horas

Y así pasó. Regresaron a eso de las seis y cuarto y me dijeron que Bella había estado preguntando por mí. No le tome mucha importancia. El resto del día pasó con normalidad a excepción de cuando me llegó el mensaje que cambió todo:

_Duende:) Se que últimamente nos hemos distanciado mucho & enserio créeme cuando te digo que lamento demasiado lo que pasó ayer. Nunca debí de haber desconfiado de ti. Lo lamento mucho & espero que cuando regresé de Phoenix todo sea como antes._

_Te amo demasiado & lamento todo lo que pasó:)_

_Bella _

Sonreí. Pero todo se desvaneció en tan sólo un minuto. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es a mi madre llorando desesperada, a mi padre caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación y al presentador de un programa de televisión diciendo:

_El vuelo 192 de Seattle a Phoenix ha tenido un aterrizaje forzoso. Lamento informar que no hay NINGUN sobreviviente._

Y eso fue todo.

Todavía me es difícil creer que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que todo ocurrió. El cuerpo de Bella jamás fue encontrado, al igual que el de otras cinco personas. La policía tenía la teoría de que los animales pudieron haberse llevado los cuerpos, y aunque eso seguramente fue lo que pasó, mi corazón aun guardaba falsas esperanzas de que ella pudiera estar viva.

-Alice, creo que es hora de irnos hija- Dijo mi padre, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me levanté de aquella fría y dura lápida mientras sentía que mi pequeño y desgarrado corazón se quedaba junto a ella.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_1994-2011 _

Mire alrededor y me encontré con mis muy preocupados padres. _Está bien Alice, hazlo por ellos. _Me dije a mi misma. Me paré del suelo y empecé a caminar junto a ellos, pero de repente, algo acaparó mi atención. Era _ella_.

Sin mirar atrás, corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Bella- Grité, con lágrimas en los ojos. La había encontrado. Finalmente.

La abracé con toda la fuerza que pude, pero de pronto, mis brazos empezaron a temblar y sentí un enorme dolor. Era tan fuerte, que terminé tirada en el suelo. Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, y no fue sino hasta entonces cuando pude contemplar sus ojos. Eran de un rojo escarlata, completamente despiadados, y parecía que lloraba, pero no eran lágrimas comunes, eran lágrimas de sangre. La miré, y poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta que quedó a mi altura. Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró:

-Ah, y por cierto soy 318.


End file.
